<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologies by lilithiumwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093530">Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords'>lilithiumwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Glove Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri earns a punishment after his actions at the Inter-Prefecture Championship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not sorry."</p><p>Silence is his answer. Yuuri doesn't look at Viktor though, choosing to frown at his hands. He knows he should be sorry. He disobeyed a direct order from his Dom -- even just thinking about it makes him shiver -- but he's not actually sorry. He's glad he pushed himself in his program today. He got a personal best score, and he feels more accomplished than he has in the last five years.</p><p>But he disobeyed. He made Viktor angry, several times actually. He kept pushing Viktor's buttons all week... and this is what he gets for it.</p><p>"I'm not," Yuuri insists again, but this time the words are softer. He hates disappointing Viktor. It upsets him more than he can convey, even if he feels like he has to rise to Viktor's challenges, and challenge him in return. He wants Viktor's respect, and he thought he should earn it through his skating... but did it really work?</p><p>Tonight is the last night they'll have alone together. Viktor is going home to Hasetsu, while Yuuri will be traveling to Tokyo to announce his theme for the year. Then it will be back to practice, practice, and more practice.</p><p>He doesn't want to end this week with a fight.</p><p>"I know you're not."</p><p>Yuuri flinches slightly. Viktor sees it and sighs.</p><p>"I'm not upset, or angry, or disappointed, Yuuri. You did very well today, both days, and I know you worked hard. But... you still disobeyed my direct order. You know what that means."</p><p>Yuuri bites down on his lip.</p><p>Punishment. Something every submissive ends up dealing with, one way or another. Yuuri has had his fair share of punishments over the years, because he has always been too willful for the doms he has dealt with, professionally and otherwise. So far, Viktor has not truly punished him, not outside of grueling practice and his usual passive-aggressive tactics. Yuuri has never outright disobeyed him before, not since Viktor became his coach.</p><p>(And more. But they haven't explored the 'more' yet, not properly. Yuuri has been avoiding those thoughts.)</p><p>"I know," Yuuri whispers.</p><p>Viktor sighs again. Yuuri can't see him, since he refuses to look up from his lap. He hears Viktor move behind him, though, and hears rustling a moment later. Then the bed dips beside him.</p><p>Yuuri looks over to find Viktor sitting next to him. He is still wearing the stunning black 'coach' suit, as he called it, and he has put his gloves back on his hands. The sight of them sends a thrill of shock through Yuuri. Is Viktor really...</p><p>Viktor smiles at him. "Lay down over my lap, Yuuri. I will handle your punishment personally. Pants down, please."</p><p>Yuuri's entire face goes hot with realization. He stares at Viktor's hands, wrapped in black leather and looking impossibly intimidating. He's going to get spanked, and he can't even... he doesn't...</p><p>One of those hands moves out of his sight, and a second later, touches his back gently.</p><p>"Come on, Yuuri. There's no need to be afraid."</p><p>"I'm not afraid," Yuuri blurts out, then blushes furiously. He stands with a jerking motion and strips off his sweatpants. He hesitates just a moment, nervously smoothing his hands down his hips, but skirting away from his ass. He isn't even dressed properly for this... just a workout shirt and his underwear... it isn't even <i>nice</i> underwear, just some black boxers...</p><p>He notices Viktor patting his thigh and steels himself, then lays himself down.</p><p>Viktor's thighs are hot. Yuuri didn't expect that, somehow. Viktor hugs him all the time, but the number of times Yuuri has touched his thighs... he just hasn't. That's a part of Viktor's body that Yuuri tries his very best to ignore. It's bad enough he has to see Viktor naked all the time, knowing what lies beneath those trousers...</p><p>Viktor's hands land on his back, and Yuuri flinches again. Viktor chuckles above him, a deep noise that reverberates through him.</p><p>"There, there, my cute little piggy," Viktor murmurs. His hand rubs Yuuri's back gently, while the other slides down along Yuuri's spine, coming to rest on the swell of his ass. Viktor gives one cheek a little pat. "Now, Yuuri... do you understand why you are being punished?"</p><p>Yuuri tries to remember to breathe. Viktor is <i>touching his ass.</i> "I... I didn't do what I was told. I disobeyed you and skated the more difficult program. I... I ignored you, and didn't..."</p><p>"Didn't what, Yuuri?"</p><p>"Didn't listen to you. As my coach," Yuuri mumbles. His entire face is on fire. Viktor gives his ass a pat again. Yuuri starts praying that he doesn't get aroused from this. It's <i>punishment</i>, not any sort of kink, but god, he already wants Viktor to do extremely illicit things to him... not that he has ever said so.</p><p>"There's one more thing, Yuuri," Viktor says, sounding infinitely patient. As opposed to his usual whiny, exuberant self. This is a rare side of Viktor, the one that can make Yuuri stop in his tracks with only a sharp command. Viktor rarely exercises his dominant side, as if he doesn't want to scare Yuuri away... but Yuuri wishes he could see more of it.</p><p>Maybe not like this, though.</p><p>
  <i>Please don't get a boner please don't get a boner please don't get --</i>
</p><p>Yuuri struggles to think. What else did he do? He... oh.</p><p>"I nearly got blood on your nice suit," Yuuri whispers.</p><p>"No," Viktor says, finally sounding exasperated. His hands still on Yuuri's body. "You got <i>hurt</i>, Yuuri. You hit the wall so hard that you got a nosebleed, because you weren't paying attention, because you were determined to prove a point. I don't dislike it when you push yourself, I want you to blossom as a skater, but not at the cost of your health, Yuuri."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Yuuri wants to cover his face. After a short moment, he does so, hiding behind his hands in misery. Viktor has always, always put Yuuri's mental and physical health first, even if Yuuri doesn't quite understand it. Even at the risk of Viktor's respect, he shouldn't have pushed himself to the point of hurting himself.</p><p>Yuuri takes a deep, shaking breath. Viktor rubs his back again through the exhale. "I'm sorry, Viktor."</p><p>After a moment, Viktor reaches up to grip the back of Yuuri's neck and squeezes slightly, affectionately. The gentling motion makes something in Yuuri break apart, and he finally relaxes against Viktor.</p><p>He's ready.</p><p>"Good, Yuuri. Now count for me."</p><p>The smack lands before Yuuri can reply, and he yelps in shock. A beat passes, and Yuuri remembers to breathe, "One!" through his hands. A moment later, Viktor reaches around him and takes both his wrists gently in one hand, pulling his hands down and away from his face.</p><p>"I want to hear you clearly," Viktor says, and now his voice is much more stern, sending a hot thrill through Yuuri.</p><p>He breathes in deeply. Viktor is still holding his wrists, keeping Yuuri's elbows nicely bent and settled on his knees. He's held completely in Viktor's grip, and it's terrifying and wonderful at the same time.</p><p>God, Viktor's hands are <i>big.</i> Yuuri might get a leather kink after this.</p><p>"One," Yuuri says, after his heart attack stops.</p><p>"Good," Viktor purrs, and that sounds <i>decidedly</i> pleased. Yuuri feels better for a moment, until the next <i>smack</i> lands on his ass, making him gasp.</p><p>"Two!" Yuuri yelps, squirming. His ass feels hot already, stinging with the blow. It would feel even worse without underwear, but Yuuri is <i>so fucking glad</i> that Viktor didn't make him take <i>that</i> off. He doesn't think he could hide his boner otherwise. Already he feels a weird kind of arousal, and he's trying to fight it since his cock is just inches away from Viktor's thigh.</p><p>Viktor doesn't praise him again, leaving Yuuri a little disappointed. The third smack lands, this time harder and on the other cheek, and Yuuri gasps.</p><p>"F-Four."</p><p>The next few smacks leave him breathless and on edge. Yuuri dutifully recites the number, but he's focused more on the burning in his rear, that soft heat that blossoms under Viktor's hand, a heady reminder that he <i>broke the rules.</i> He disobeyed. He hurt himself. He deserves this, this is payment for being bad, for not listening. He deserves it.</p><p>Then Viktor's other hand tightens on his wrists, before easily pulling Yuuri across his lap, pushing Yuuri's hips right into contact with Viktor's hard thigh. The next <i>smack</i> lands hard on his lower cheeks, both of them at the same time, and Yuuri whimpers when he realizes that his cock is <i>hard</i> and Viktor can <i>feel it.</i></p><p>Viktor says nothing, and Yuuri belatedly realizes that he is waiting.</p><p>"Seven," Yuuri whispers.</p><p>"Speak up," Viktor orders. His voice is deeper than usual, showing none of the breathlessness that Yuuri feels.</p><p>"Seven!"</p><p>"Good," Viktor murmurs, then spanks him two more times in quick succession. Each forceful slap sends Yuuri's hips into Viktor's thigh, forcing his aching cock to rub against Viktor's pants. The torment is excruciating in how good it feels. Yuuri has no right to be turned on by a few spanks.</p><p>"E-eight. Nine..."</p><p>Yuuri closes his eyes, humiliated. Viktor is going to hate him, Viktor is going to leave him and refuse to Dom him ever again, Viktor is...</p><p>"One more, Yuuri." Yet Viktor does not move for a moment, and Yuuri bites down harshly on his lip, waiting. He tugs a little on his wrists, but Viktor's grip tightens, nearly squeezing him too hard. He can't imagine how shameful he looks like this, spread out on Viktor's lap with a boner. He's almost relieved that Viktor will be leaving in the morning; it will give Yuuri a couple days to overcome his own embarrassment. And maybe flee the country.</p><p>"I think the last one should be bare, don't you?" Viktor breathes, and <i>now</i> his voice has changed. Deepened with a bit of something that Yuuri hasn't heard before, but it makes his throat dry up all the same. Yuuri stares at Viktor's hand on his wrists, stunned, unsure if he heard correctly.</p><p>Then he swallows his humiliation and nods slightly, unsure if he can even speak right now.</p><p>Viktor takes the consent as it is, and slides a finger under Yuuri's underwear, slowly tugging them down. Cool air hits Yuuri's flushed skin, and he gasps at the relief, at the shock of being <i>revealed</i>. Viktor doesn't pull his underwear down all the way, choosing to leave it bunched over Yuuri's thighs, but the motion pulls the fabric even tighter over his poor cock, and he whimpers, bowing his head and squirming against Viktor's leg.</p><p>"Vi...Viktor, please..."</p><p>"Just one more, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, that soothing tone back in his voice. His hand lands on Yuuri's ass again, gently probing the tortured flesh, and Yuuri moans at the hot, painful feeling. Then Viktor raises his hand, and Yuuri braces himself.</p><p>The painful smack makes Yuuri cry out, jerking in Viktor's grip, but Viktor's hand holds him firmly, not letting him escape. The loud noise of Viktor's hand hitting his ass seems to echo in Yuuri's mind, and he collapses against Viktor's legs, shivering and letting out noises he can't even turn into words. He just feels relief, and shame, and love, and humiliation, and wonder, and arousal so strong it makes him shake. He thinks he came, because his underwear is damp, but Yuuri can't even think anymore.</p><p>Almost immediately, Viktor's hands are letting him go, wrapping around him, pulling him up into strong arms and pressing his cheek to a warm shoulder. Yuuri feels Viktor hooking his legs over his thigh, letting his hot, inflamed ass rest between Viktor's legs to keep pressure off his punished skin. All the while, Viktor murmurs sweet things to him that Yuuri can't understand, but he takes the comfort all the same, turning his flushed face into Viktor's suit lapel and trying to learn to breathe again.</p><p>Soon, Viktor's words start to make sense. "You did so well, darling, so good. This was a first for you and me, and you were so wonderful, Yuuri. I'm proud of you, and I'm so happy you shared this with me. I'm so happy you trusted me. Thank you, darling, Yuuri... You did so well..."</p><p>"But I didn't even say ten," Yuuri mumbles, and the long train of praise cuts off with a short inhalation, followed by a chuckle.</p><p>"You didn't need to. Are you alright, Yuuri?" Viktor asks, sounding a little frantic. Yuuri must have been out of it for longer than he realized. He finally lifts his head to look up, and he is greeted by Viktor's face, sweetly worried and flushed beautifully.</p><p>He surreptitiously touches his underwear. Yep, he definitely came. But Viktor doesn't seem bothered by it at all, so while Yuuri will still run away, he won't flee the country, at least.</p><p>"I'm okay," Yuuri breathes, closing his eyes again. He's still not sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick and dirty with no beta. I was inspired.</p><p>Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>